User blog:Chuckmoney/Wiki remains biased against the Storm
UPDATE 2: Screw it. I'm signing out of my wikia account forever and it'll be deleted for inactivity whenever. I make good, fair edits and this is what happens. Anyone can read a wiki logged out, so forget it, I'm out. Wikia's loss. I'll just advise that nobody else create a wikia account unless you have a 100% like mind with the wiki's mods else it's going to become a total life suck trying to share knowledge with people. Maybe just grab a box and a megaphone and hope people can hear you? At least then you could get some word out. A little. Chuckmoney (talk) 02:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I've posted many edits to the article for the Storm, a Pearlescent Maliwan Sniper RIfle, here on the wiki. As with many of my other edits on certain wikis, these changes were rolled back, edited, or generally cimplained about by the wiki's "regulars" despite any concrete reason for changing them. The changes I made were, in fact, very supportive of the Storm, and indeed used language that would make the gun sound ungodly. It isn't ungodly. It's not even the best sniper rifle in the game. But it is the best Shock elemental sniper rifle in the game. The best. period, hands down. And it's a metric ton better than any Shock Pimpernel. This is why I'm making this post. Many people have made many edits to the page for the Pimpernel. It's a Blue/Unique Maliwan Sniper Rifle. It has an effect similar to the Storm - on hit, 5 orbs fly out and hit nearby targets for 10% additional damage in a small radius. However, the Pimpernel is a vastly inferior gun, and here's why: *Does around 30%-40% less base damage than the Storm. *Does 50% less Shock damage than the Storm. *Has a 20% lower chance to chock than the Storm (on Gaige, with 10 ranks in More Pep, the Storm actually has a 100% proc chance!) *The orbs of the Pimpernel are E-Tech SMG/Blaster orbs. This means, if they don't hit a target or surface, they dissipate without doing any damage. *By comparison, the orbs of the Storm are Thunderball Fists style "airburst" orbs that do guaranteed AoE damage to any target within range. *The Storm's orbs fly in a higher arc that allows you to shoot low cover, and the orbs will damage hostiles behind the cover. The Pimpernel's orbs fly totally lateral and will simply be eaten by the wall. Now, I'm not trying to put down the Pimpernel - it's an amazing gun, and if you aren't playing a Mechromancer (or a Shock Trooper Axton), you should probably be using the Pimpernel instead (either a Fire or Corrosive version.) But why the hell this wiki has so much hate for such an awesome gun, I cannot understand. The Storm is a better-than-many-Legendaries weapon that has a wiki page that makes it sound like it's less than a Blue/Unique gun that it is flatly superior to. Hell, with the high elemental chance, it's not even a bad gun for a Zer0 (though a Cobra or Hawkeye WOULD be better, honestly.) Just about the only characters that should actively avoid it are Salvador and Kreig. Why would it be so wrong to write the damn thing up like the not-quite-goldy gun that it is? Because a high-ranking wikia mod hates it. Despite all logic and math to the contrary, someone here hates it. So accordingly, it has a lame page and nobody can correct it without incurring moderator wrath. And thus why, in 2013, soon to be 2014, we still cannot cite Wikipedia in college papers. Chuckmoney (talk) 19:44, December 16, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: First, this is a blog post. My own personal blog post. If I'm limited to presenting 100% universal truths on a BLOG POST then something is seriously FUBAR with wikia as a whole now. Second, the first claim isn't false. I changed several things on the page. The fact that I only clicked the edit button once doesn't indicate I only changed one thing. Newsflash: people can edit several parts of an article in a single editing session. Most people would say that's more than "one edit." Third, I'd like to point out that nothing I posted on the Storm's page was any more outlandish than what the page for the Pimpernel says RIGHT NOW. That was the entire point of my post. Many guns on this wikia have articles with clear, obvious bias that have been that way for ages. Some of these guns rightfully deserve a glowing review. Hellfire is a good example. In fact, even the Pimpernel deserves a good review, because, yes, it's a good gun But the Storm is better. A Storm flatly outranks a Shock Pimpernel in every measurable way - slightly lower ROF but the damage is over 1.8x so it has drastically higher DPS. Everything else is a green arrow vs. an equal level Shock Pimpernel. Check it yourself if you don't believe me. This isn't opinion. It's a FACT. It's numbers. It's math. It's not a matter of my personal opinion. It's not even a matter of the Storm getting an awful writeup. It's about it geetting an awful writeup when compared to a glowing writeup on an inferior gun. And Fourth, I said Wikipedia, not the Borderlands Wiki. It's a symptom of a larger problem. Because people can add bias to an article and then turn around and gripe at others about bias, and when someone calls them on their foul up, all the moderators circle the wagons and refuse to admit the blatantly obvious. Obviously citing the freaking Borderlands Wiki isn't something I'd do in a college paper unless it was about gun violence in video games - but again, I can't do that either due to the blatant bias here. The Storm is a better-than-average weapon that has an article that sounds like it's worse than the Emperor. It deserves a fair rewrite. If you don't agree, fine. But it IS better than how the page makes it sound. That's a fact. Chuckmoney (talk) 02:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts